Honor of Forgotten Souls
by DtheDeity
Summary: We know our original students of H.S.O.T.D. Ever wonder how the other survivors went along? How they coped with the undead around them? OCs needed. Starts off with a poem by a survivor's notebook. Mild Language and Death. Drug references and use along with FANSERVICE!
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;" Life is short, yet we live it anyway. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lives are lost, yet we live on./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Rich in luxury, yet the poor live on./p  
p style="text-align: center;"We feel lonely, yet we always smile./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Tell me,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Tell me why humans press on./p  
p style="text-align: center;"The dead rise, but humans fight./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Death is all around, yet they still are perverse. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Why must life struggle, in this high school of the dead?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p

* * *

**Ready for a little sick and twisted fic? Remember to send any OCs, They must be human and have NO supernatural abilities. PM or review your ocs.**


	2. Rise

**South Africa, 67 minutes to outbreak.**

* * *

"I don't know about staying too long." Said a girlish figured man."If I stay too long I won't want to leave. Even if its just a month." The chocolate skinned man with a pair of breasts said to a man in a bkack suit.

"Good luck in Japan,Tayson." The man said jokingly. "Watch out for those tentacles."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Thanks for the advice Joseph." Chidike Tayson said to a friend he made a short while ago. He then gave him a handshake before going to the private plane waiting for him. The black suit man waved him off as he walked into the plane, hatch closing behind him.

In the plane Chikdike looked out the window,"I feel this will be a big mistake..."

* * *

**Highway in Japan. 61 minutes till outbreak...**

* * *

"Damn!" Felix honked the horn."Get the fuck off the road!" He shouted half way out the window before falling back into his seat as the radio boomed,

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! This is Villicent live! How are all of you doing this beautiful evening? Right can't hear ya. We are going to have pretty decent weather this moment the sun bright and a few clouds up there in the sky. What a scene to die for. Am I right? Haha! Okay onto serious matters... I got nothing. We here at Unnamed Radio broadcast have exciting news! My brother-**

Felix turned off the radio and sighed,"Damn this is going to be a long day..."

* * *

**Osaka 45 minutes till outbreak...**

* * *

"Hmm... where's the damn school at..." A young woman said to herself. Looking around the city for Hiroshi Female College. [remember. I never promised I was using EVERYTHING from the anime. Only bits and pieces]

She flagged down a man,"Excuse me, do you know where the Hiroshi Female College is?" The man looked to her then pointed to a small building behind her."Hmm?" She turned around and was greeted by a small building she at first mistaken for a convenience store.

"Eh." She deadpanned."Good going Hikari for gaining entry to such a school." She sighed and turned around to thank the man. Only to see he had disappeared. She shivered and walked to the small college.

"Today my new life begins!" She shouted optimistically.

In the same college. A girl was looking back on her life.

What am I doing. Why am I doing this! It's wrong, but...but... so right. No! They sent me there to recover and I recovered. I even made a great friend. Dimitri is probably going through the same thing I am. I wonder how this could have been avoided. Oh look at yourself Marisita. Thinking like that.

Marisita looked around as she entered one of the rooms and sat in a seat."God help me."

* * *

**2 minutes...**

I looked upon the scene in front of me. One person started stumbling into the streets then bites another, then the other did the some to more people. Soon the street was filled with people trying run from people trying to bite them and some even massed around a single person ripping her to pieces.

"Well look at that. The fucking world is screwed up... again." I walk inside a building not to far away and lock the door behind me. I walk up a flight of stairs into a room."Hey Villicent I think you screwed up the country with your damn radio shows."

Villicent laughed,"You saw it too Seki?"

"How couldn't I?" I laugh and sit down by him and look around. Villicent was a bat shit paranoid type of genius. His little apartment was a fully functioning station for anything. He had monitors all on the walls. A dozen televisions all stacked together with most on the news and some playing some of the local stations.

"So Seki when are you heading back out?"

"A few minutes actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Let's just hope I make it back."

"You're call. But I guess you'll make it back even if I shot you when you left the building."

"Yeah yeah. Where's my pistol and staff?"

"Under the bed behind the wall."

I get on my knees and look under the bed and pressed into the wall causing it to slide up and I reached in and pulled out my pistol and a few rounds and my bladed bow staff.

"Seki I always wondered why you call me paranoid when you have those."

"Cause you're the one who hid'em." I smirk then head out with Villicent shouting at me until I made it outside.

* * *

**It begins...**

Chidike ran as swarms of people chased after him. They had already killed his pilot. He grunted as he dodged and weaved from the creatures trying to kill him. He ran as fast as he could. Using his speed and experience keep him alive as he looked for somewhere safe.

He eventually found the Lobby that was luckily clear. Chidike went over his options. Rush to the air field that was on the other side of the airport, try to run to the first floor and escape from the entrance, or get eaten alive. He grimaced. He practically boxed himself in this Lobby. Running in any direction would cost him his life.

"Damn it." He whispered harshly as he looked around."There's always a way out."

He kept looking around for anyway of escape. The halls seemed to lead straight to death. He opened some doors to see if they could be exits only to see they either lead to small rooms or halls filled with the undead. He backed up and bumped into the glass wall behind him. Turning around he saw that below was a clear path to the forest.

"Well shit." Chidike muttered at seeing how far down it was, but soon shrugged and grabbed a wooden chair from the corner and started to beat on the glass with it. Each blow causing a crack before the entire thing shattered into pieces. Chidike got on the ledge and took a deep breathe before he jumped.

* * *

Felix felt impatient as the cars failed to move at all. He sighed and checked the radio to find out nothing but the news was on which caused him to turn it off. He tapped his steering wheel repetitively with his finger. He crest his eyes as he waited for st least some movement,"Come on."

Felix was soon greeted by the sight of people running passed his car. Shrill screams filled the previously silent wait. The people were soon followed with more that didn't seem human. They seemed pale and had blood all over them. Felix looked in his rear-view mirror to see them catch someone who had fallen and start to savagely eat the poor woman.

Felix changed gear and drove through the wooden guard rail and headed to his original destination. He was driving at top speed to the city when one of his tires went into a large hole causing the car to tip then roll on it's side into a full burn out. Rolling five times before the roof hit a tree stopping the car in the process.

* * *

Marisita sighedas the classes ended and decided to head to her friend Dimitri's home. Dimitri was a boy she met during rehab after her family found out she was doing drugs. They became friends during that time and still keep contact with eachother. She ealked near the middle class homes and knocked on the back door of his house. She had a small smile as it opened.

"Oh hey Mari."

"Hey Dimitri." Marisita smiled happily.

"I guess we should head out now?"

Marisita nodded and stepped back as he walked out,"Mari. Why do you keep coming through the back?"

"I don't know." Marisita said plainly as she walked.

Dimitri sweatdropped. As they continued walk a man walked from behind a shed infront of them. His face seemed bloody and his clothes were torn. Dimitri stepped infront of Matisita causing her to stop. The man walked to them slowly.

"Are you okay sir?" Dimitri asked. The man rose his arms and fell over and grabbed his ankle quickly. Dimitri struggled to get him off as he bit down on his leg. Dimitri kiscked his head repeatedly only for another person to pop up from the side and bite his neck.

"Mari...run! Run away!" Dimitri said as he started to topple over still fighting the two people attacking him. Matisita stood still. Her eyes wide and her body shaking.

"Dimitri... Dimitri..." She looked at a golf club laying on the ground near a shed and picked it up. It shook in her hands as she cried and looked at Dimitri being eaten alive,"Dimitri!" She ran at the two swinging the club from her side hitting one of them in the temple. she swung wildly at his still body before hitting the other in the face with an over head swing and beat it's chest is as it fell back. She screamed in rage and fear as she beat the two corpses covering her and the golf club in blood. She fell to her knees and dropped the club.

Dimitri's body shook and slowly sat up,"Dimitri?" Matisita looked at him and smiled. He groaned then sprung at her. The World went slow as she gripped the club and instinctively swung at his head. The impact from the club causing his neck to snap snap to the side and his body to fall limp.

Marisita was breathing heavily and held the golf club tightly,"N-n-no...no... no!" Matisita yelled for all the world to hear. She started to cough and slowly stood up and started walking away down the alley...

* * *

A man in a black trench cloak was standing in a building with one in a yellow coat. He watched as people panicked as others went ravenous and ruthlessly attacked the unaffected.

The man in the yellow cloak looked on,"What the hell is going on..."

The man in black grinned,"Isn't it obviously Sake-chan?"

"Hmm? What do you mean Asa-chan?" He looked curiously to the other.

"This is the world who doesn't remember the lives lost to stupid means. Forgetting those who died in vain and unjust ways. This-"

The Sake sweatdropped,"Shut up snd tell me what the hell is going on you crazy bastard."

"This is the requiem of the dead, the new dawn of the dead, the honor of forgotten souls will not be ignored."

"Roll credits." Sake deadpanned.

"What?"

"Nothing."

They turned around and walked to the staircase as the world went to hell.

* * *

**_Finally done! Merry Christmas everyone and a shutout in the next chapter for those who enetered Ocs into the story. Remember that I am still offering for you to enter Ocs and also I am sure this took farrrr longer then needed. Yayyyy for a delayed chapter! See ya later my greaters!^-^_**


	3. ChapTemp AN

** Shout out to Nether Lord Hades, WorlWorks, unleash-hell-little-one, LARONRX, and Casade for submitting their OCs. **

** I'd like to say one thing about this story. I am having writer's block for how I can continue this story. I'm not giving up o this story, no. I leave giving up to stories I know I can do better with. I have only done this to stories that I've made with a tablet that would make each chapter a living hell. I even lost many chapters entirely due to that damn tablet. I will be working on many revisions, but before I do I want to get the next chapter of this story done.**

** To do this I'd like anyone's help. I'll give you briefings on how the story will mostly be told and what the basic plot is. What I need of you is directional help. Spew your ideas or opinions to me. PM me to get more in-depth with the progress. **

** THIS IS A TEMPORARY A/N. WHEN I GET ENOUGH SUGGESTIOS OR HELPERS OR STRIKE GOLD IN MY MIND ON MY OWN I WILL DELETE THIS SO IT WON'T BE ONE OF THOSE AUTHOR NOTES THAT TAKE UP AN ENTIRE CHAPTER AND MAKE YOU GROAN LIKE YOU PROBABLY JUST DID WHEN YOU REALIZED THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER WAS A STUPID A/N.**

Kue,

DtheDeity


End file.
